


Unexpected News

by hannahfanficrobron



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahfanficrobron/pseuds/hannahfanficrobron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multi chapter, inspired by tumblr! Lots of Chas and Paddy and Aaron and Robert, with a good dose of angst on top! Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Really inspired by the idea I saw on tumblr, so I just had to write it. Just a short chapter to set the story up, I don't want to give too much away. Enjoy! x

Robert had a rare weekday morning off and while he’d love to spend it in bed with Aaron, he had a scrap run to do. So that left Robert at a lose end. Liv had gone to school without a fuss too, so the morning was unusually quiet, and dare Robert even think it… relaxing.

That was until he dared to glance in the bin in the bathroom, his eyes almost glued to the pregnancy test there. Oh God. Robert couldn’t move for a moment, before he saw the positive symbol on the plastic stick. “Oh, great,” Robert said under his breath. Just when we’ve got control over Liv, she goes out and gets pregnant. Absolutely bloody perfect. She hadn’t said anything, her behaviour hadn’t changed at all. If anything Liv had been calmer than normal, going to school without a fight, even eating dinner with them most evenings without arguing. Maybe because she was having an internal meltdown, going out of her mind about the possibility she was pregnant. For God’s sake, she was far too young for this. Though he was slightly impressed how she’d managed to hide it for so long, normally they could tell something was wrong simply by her attitude.

“Oh, sorry,” Chas said, having opened the bathroom door. “I thought you were at work.” Robert managed to tear his eyes away from the bin, seeing Chas with a black bin liner in her hand and a guilty look on her face.

“Did you know?” Robert asked her. “That Liv’s pregnant, did she talk to you?” Maybe that was possible, Liv wanting to talk to a woman about it rather than say anything to Aaron, who most likely would go absolutely mad.

“No,” Chas said, seeming completely surprised. “No, it’s not Liv, get that look off your face.” Robert narrowed his eyes at Chas, possibilities running through his mind. Chas looked tired, worried and she hadn’t done her make up this morning either. That was sign enough for Robert.

“It’s you?” he asked, watching as she emptied the bathroom bin so quickly she looked like a woman possessed. “You’re pregnant?”

“Sh!” she said loudly, looking at the door as if terrified someone was going to overhear them.

“You could have lied,” Robert said easily. “Said the test was Charity’s.” Chas looked like that possibility was only just dawning on her. “Talk to me.”

“It’s none of your business,” Chas said, hurrying down the stairs, Robert following her.

“Talk, or I go straight to Aaron,” Robert warned in the kitchen.

“You wouldn’t,” Chas said, though she looked far from convinced.

“I don’t lie to him any more,” Robert said. “Never got away with it for long anyway. So start talking.”

“Look, I… I will tell him, I’ve just…” Chas shook her head almost collapsing into the kitchen chair. “I’ve only just found out. I’m not ready to deal with it.”

“You’ve got a time limit now, though,” Robert said bluntly.

“You’re the most unsympathetic man I’ve ever come across,” Chas said, really irritated. 

“I don’t do comfort,” Robert said.

“You comfort Aaron,” Chas argued.

“Yeah, well,” Robert said, shrugging. “He lets me more than anything else.”

“You weren’t meant to find the test, no one was. I was chucking it.”

“I don’t think you can get rid of a baby that easily,” Robert said quietly, trying not to sound condescending.

“I know that!” Chas shouted. “Please don’t tell Aaron, I need to get my head around it first.”

“I won’t lie to him forever,” Robert warned. “And if he ever finds out I knew first…”

“Lie to him!” Chas said. “You’ve had plenty of practise.”

“He’s the only person my lies don’t work on,” Robert said. “He can always see right through me.” Chas sighed, but didn’t say anything, so Robert took an educated guess. “Have you told Paddy yet?”

“What?” Chas asked. “No, why would I?” But the bluster didn’t work on Robert.

“I saw him leave,” Robert said quietly. “About six weeks ago, that’s right isn’t it? Six a.m. Paddy‘s not built for sneaking out when no one notices.”

“Aaron…”

“No,” Robert said, eyes wide. “I didn’t tell him. Because that seemed to be the end of it and I don’t like upsetting him. He’s dealt with enough as it is.”

“I know,” Chas said. “So how do I begin to tell Aaron this? He’ll be…”

“You don’t know how he’ll react,” Robert said reasonably. Robert had no idea, but he knew Aaron would be at one extreme or the other. Either horrified, or secretly quite happy. Especially that it was Paddy. Would that make it worse or better? Robert didn’t know.

“I’ll leave you to it,” Robert said. “I have… stuff to do.” He didn’t, but some fresh air right now sounded very, very appealing. He needed to get his head straight, absorb this new information.

“Give me time,” Chas said, and Robert saw she was very near to tears. He nodded, he would. He just wished he’d never found that stupid pregnancy test in the first place.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a short update, but I've got a LOT of work on until Monday, so I thought short would be better than nothing at all. Thank you so much for the encouragement on Ch 1!

Robert found himself at the portacabin sitting behind his desk, thinking. After consideration, he thought Aaron probably would react badly to this. The shock more than anything else. Robert wished he hadn’t been quite as perceptive when Paddy had spent the night, all those weeks ago. Though, it wasn’t really perception, now that he thought about it. It had been early and he hadn’t been able to sleep. Sometimes he couldn’t, especially when Aaron fidgeted. When they got their own place, they were definitely going to get a bigger bed. So he’d gone downstairs for a cup of coffee, to enjoy the peace and quiet before the day started, as well as leaving Aaron on his own, so he didn’t disturb him. That had been when he’d heard Paddy’s not so light footsteps, almost stumbling down the stairs. Robert had had enough experience sneaking out of beds he shouldn’t be in, to know what the walk of shame looked like. Robert had left the kitchen, catching Paddy at the door. Paddy looked at him and shook his head.

“Don’t tell Aaron,” he’d said very quietly. Robert had shook his head, and he’d kept to his word. That hadn’t been difficult, it was unlikely Aaron would ask out of the blue if Paddy and Chas were back together. Now it would be more difficult, and impossible to hide for long.

Robert sighed as he heard the car pull up, knowing Aaron was back. “Hey,” Aaron said as he came in. “Thought you had the day off.”

“I hate people,” Robert said, knowing he needed to invent an excuse. “Some useless client backing out, I was needed here.”

“You don’t look busy,” Aaron said, noticing the lack of paperwork. Robert shrugged.

“I’m done now, but I knew you were due back, so I stuck around,” Robert said. Aaron smiled that soft private smile Robert knew was reserved only for him. Robert stood up, leaning over the desk to kiss him, more a soft kiss and less demanding than normal.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Aaron asked. Robert nodded. He didn’t like lying to him, but he hoped that, one day, Chas might just be his mother in law. Getting on her bad side probably wasn’t a good idea, especially since she’d only really accepted him recently.

“Yeah, d’you want lunch?” Robert asked, then wished he hadn’t because that was usually a trip to the Woolpack.

“No, I can’t,” Aaron said. “Got to work on that load of scrap with Adam. Only came in because I saw your car.”

“See you later then,” Robert said, getting up to leave. Aaron knew something was wrong, and Robert knew that Aaron knew too. But Aaron wouldn’t push him. He’d confide in Aaron when he was ready.

* * *

 

The days were passing slowly and Robert could almost feel the weight of the secret he was carrying around. When had he got so pathetic? Secrets used to be as easy to him as breathing. Maybe now that he fully trusted another person, maybe that was why this was so difficult for him.

Aaron left for work, and Liv for school when Robert closed the door to the back room of the pub, looking at Chas. “He knows I’m lying to him about something, Chas,” Robert said.

“I realise this is difficult,” she said. “But it’s not your problem.”

“Have you told Paddy yet?” Robert asked bluntly. Chas didn’t answer. “I’m going to have to tell Aaron something soon, Chas. I’m surprised he hasn’t asked if I’m sleeping with someone else, what with our history.”

“He’s not stupid,” Chas said. “He knows you wouldn’t.”

“When did you change your mind about me?” Robert asked in surprise. Chas just shook her head.

“Look, two more days and it won’t be a problem,” Chas said.

“Why?” Robert asked. Then it dawned on him. “Oh, you’re having an abortion.”

“Well, I can’t have this baby, can I?” she said, as if the idea was completely crazy.

“Oh, come on, Chas,” Robert said in disbelief. “You have to tell someone. You don’t think Paddy deserves to know?”

“Didn’t ask for your advice,” she said coldly.

“Fine,” Robert said. “I’ll tell him.” Robert left, ignoring Chas’s shouts to stop him. After nearly a week, Robert was done lying to Aaron, or more accurately, hiding something from him and he wanted this to come out.

“Robert, stop,” she said, catching up to him on the street.

“You’re not going to tell him before you have an abortion?” Robert hissed at her, aware they were in public.

“When did you get all moral?” Chas asked. “Look, this is a problem and I just… forget what you saw, I never should have talked to you in the first place."

“Chas, think about this for a second,” Robert said almost desperately.

“What’s going on?” They both looked to see Paddy looking at them both. For the first time Robert became aware that he had his hands on Chas’s arms, restraining her and he dropped his hands instantly. He hadn’t meant to do that and could tell that that behaviour wasn’t warming Paddy up to him at all.

“I should go,” Robert said, walking away leaving Paddy and Chas in the street.

“Was he threatening you?” Paddy asked concerned.

“No,” Chas said, shaking her head. “It was nothing.”

“Didn’t look like nothing,” Paddy said, still worried.

“I need to talk to you,” Chas said, deciding to bite the bullet. Maybe Robert had a point after all. “You got five minutes?”

 


	3. Chapter 3

“What’s wrong?” Paddy asked as they sat down in his kitchen. “You’ve got that look. Is it Aaron? Is he okay?” 

“Yeah, he’s fine,” Chas said, dismissing him quickly. Aaron wasn’t the problem right now. “We need to talk.”

“I thought we agreed that… _that_ was a one off,” Paddy said, sensing the seriousness in her voice.

“I know,” Chas said. “But I can’t just forget it. I don’t have that luxury.

“I’m trying to get Rhona back,” Paddy said. “I can’t… Me and you just can’t happen. It was a mistake, I’m sorry.”

“Mistake,” Chas repeated sadly. “Right, of course it was.”

“That wasn’t what you wanted to talk about, was it?” Paddy said, trying to read her face. He couldn’t quite place the emotion there. “Are you sure Aaron’s okay?”

Chas nodded before speaking. “I don’t know how to do this,” she said. “I can’t say it.”

“Right, you’re starting to scare me,” Paddy said. “Spit it out.”

“I’m pregnant.” Paddy’s face froze into shock as the seconds dragged on. “Right, say anything?” Chas suggested.

“You… you’re… right, okay.” Paddy sat staring into space and Chas let him. After all, she’d had a lot longer to wrap her mind around this, even though she wasn’t exactly happy about it.

“Is it… mine?”

“Paddy, how much of a slapper do you think I am?!”

“Right… Sorry,” Paddy said, shaking his head. “This is…” he almost sputtered. “Well, a little bit of a shock.”

“Was for me an’ all.” Paddy let out a breath of a laugh which died away very quickly.

“So… so what now?” Paddy asked.

“I’m having an abortion,” Chas said.

“You what? No, you’re not,” Paddy said simply.

“I can’t have the baby,” Chas said. “Of course I can’t.”

“You can’t get rid of it without even giving me a say!” Paddy exploded.

“Paddy, think rationally,” she said calmly. “This is hardly going to help in your quest to win Rhona back, is it!” She could see Paddy’s eyes darting around, that thought just occurring to him. “I’m too old for this, this was a mistake.”

“Was it?” Paddy asked quietly.

“Don’t go there,” Chas said.

“Have you told Aaron?”

“No,” Chas said. “And he’ll never need to find out either. We can just forget about it.”

“You can’t have an abortion,” Paddy said. “You just can’t.”

“I don’t want this,” Chas said, blinking away the tears in her eyes.

“What if I do?” Paddy said. “You can’t just get rid of it because it’s inconvenient. It’s our baby, it’s a person, not a random problem to get rid of.”

“Paddy, don’t make this complicated.”

“Of course it’s complicated,” Paddy said. “It’s messy and, and… bad timing and more than a little weird that this would happen now, but… it’s my child. How cruel are you to tell me, then take it away?”

“Paddy…”

“You can’t be that far along,” Paddy said. “Give it some time to really think about it. There’s no need for you to rush into an abortion.”

“Paddy…”

“For me, please,” he said desperately.

“I’ll feel the same,” she warned him. “I’m sorry you don’t, but… it won’t change anything.”

“Then why did you even tell me?” Paddy asked. “Raise my hopes just to completely crush me?”

“You want this?” Chas asked in surprise. “Really?”

“Yes,” Paddy said, without any hesitation. Chas said nothing, but Paddy felt glad that she was at least thinking about it. “How are we going to tell Aaron?” Chas was dreading that, but she felt very reassured in the way Paddy said “we.”

“I don’t know.”

* * *

 

Chas and Paddy wanted to continue this conversation but Marlon came home. By silent decision they went to the Woolpack, freezing when they saw Robert with a coffee, silently absorbed in the newspaper.

“Do you mind?” Paddy asked rudely.

“I got here first,” Robert said. He wasn’t feeling considerate right now, he hated hiding things from Aaron.

“He knows,” Chas said.

“You what?!” Paddy shouted. “How does he know? You know he’ll tell Aaron!”

“That’s exactly what I should have done,” Robert said, carefully turning the page of the newspaper. “Are you going to tell him? Or do I have to do it?”

“Robert, you can’t…” Paddy started.

“I’ve been lying to him for a week,” Robert said, now stopping even pretending to read the paper. "Don't make me continue to lie."

“He’s known about you for a week?!” Paddy shouted. “You never thought… I don’t know, you should tell me first?!”

“He found the test,” Chas said, shaking her head. “And Aaron doesn’t know.”

“Someone needs to tell him,” Robert said. 

“Tell me what?” Aaron asked, coming into the back room, making all of them fall silent.

“Come on, I know something’s up. Just tell me and I’ll stop worrying.” Paddy and Chas were staring at each other in silence, Aaron and Robert were looking at each other.

“What do you three know that I don’t?” Aaron asked bluntly, still keeping his eyes on Robert.

“Aaron, it’s not for me to tell you,” Robert said, which made Aaron’s eyes go straight to his mother.

“Come on, out with it,” Aaron said. “Or do I have to start guessing?”

“I’m pregnant,” Chas said. Robert looked at Aaron’s face and wanted to laugh. His face was the perfect definition of shocked and no one said anything for several seconds, waiting for Aaron to say something.

“You’re…” Aaron tailed off, then his eyes went to Paddy. “Why’re you here?”

“Aaron, you’re not thick,” Robert said impatiently. It would be amusing under less serious circumstances, almost seeing the cogs turn in Aaron’s brain.

“You two… oh, my God,” he said under his breath, shaking his head. He looked at Robert, realising that his boyfriend didn’t seemed shocked in the slightest. “You knew,” Aaron said quietly. “You knew and you never thought to tell me?”

“Aaron…”

“This is what you’ve been hiding from me, isn’t it? God, Robert I’ve been thinking all sorts lately, I can’t stand it when you lie to me!”

“Aaron, calm down,” Robert said. “I am not the issue right now.”

“You’ve all been lying to me?” Aaron said. “You two are back together and I didn’t even come on the list of people you might tell?”

“We’re not back together,” Chas said. “Calm down, Aaron.”

“This is… forget it.” Aaron turned and left the pub, Paddy moved to go after him. Robert stood in front of him, stopping Paddy from following him.

“No,” Robert said. “Give him some time to cool off. He’ll just snap at you if you talk to him now.”

“Robert’s right,” Chas said, sitting down heavily. “Let’s give him some time to… get his head round this.”

Paddy looked between Chas and Robert, his eyes hovering at the door Aaron had vanished through. “Right, I need a drink.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of Aaron's reaction to come soon!! Thank you for continuing to read this story. x


	4. Chapter 4

Half an hour after Aaron vanished, Robert decided to find him, hoping that was enough time for him to calm down. Well, at least be a little bit calmer and able to talk. Plus Robert quite simply couldn’t wait any longer, he wanted to find him. In the end, Aaron was in the first place he looked, at the scrap yard, beating a car into a pulp.

“Clearly not calmed down yet,” Robert said loudly over the noise of crunching metal.

“Go away, Robert,” Aaron warned. His voice was tight with emotion and Robert knew he was near the edge. Aaron was reacting to this worse than he’d expected.

“I’m not going to leave you alone,” Robert said. “Want to talk?”

“No,” Aaron said firmly, still hitting the shell of the car. Robert could see the exertion but he wasn’t about to leave. He stood there until Aaron threw aside the hammer he’d been using to pummel the car, turning to face Robert breathing heavily.

“How could you not tell me?” he asked, wiping the sweat off his forehead, leaning against the car.

“We thought you might react badly,” Robert said. “Good to know we were wrong.” Aaron just huffed at that. “Aaron, think about it from my point of view for a second,” Robert said. “Your mum’s pregnant, what am I supposed to do with that information?” Aaron looked at him and seemed to be accepting that possibility.

“Why would she tell you?” Aaron asked frowning.

“She didn’t,” Robert said. “I found the pregnancy test. Then panicked it was Liv’s to start with.”

“Wh.. what.? I just don’t know what to do with this?!”

“Aaron, calm down,” Robert said. “It’s not the end of the world.” Aaron didn’t speak, just glared at him. Robert didn’t know quite what to do but he decided to take a risk. “God, you still look hot when you’re angry,” Robert said with a smirk. Aaron’s eyes dipped to his lips and Robert knew that he wasn’t as angry as he was pretending to be. Robert closed the gap between them and kissed him, Aaron deepening the embrace, unable to let him go, the desire so shockingly powerful, especially because it was unexpected.

“Don’t lie to me,” Aaron whispered when the parted, still so close that they were sharing breath. “I knew you were hiding something, and… don’t make me fear the worst, okay?”

“I’m sorry,” Robert said. “I hated doing it.”

“Good,” Aaron said, sighing against him. Aaron kissed him again, softer and less desperate this time. “What am I going to do?”

“Not much,” Robert said bluntly. “It’s not the worst thing in the world, Aaron.”

“No, but it’s… weird!” Aaron said, shaking his head.

“Yeah,” Robert said. “I’ll give you that.” Aaron still looked a little shell shocked, staring ahead into space. “Hey you know… this could be good.”

“How?” Aaron asked, bewildered.

“I know you love your mum, and Paddy,” Robert said. “It could be worse.”

“It’s going to take some getting my head around this,” Aaron said. “And I am not living with a screaming baby, either. You and Liv are bad enough.”

“Ha ha,” Robert said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

“Seriously, we should look for somewhere for us,” Aaron said.

“Before you start packing your bags, I feel I should point out that your mum… she is booked in for an abortion.”

“No,” Aaron said simply, unable to accept that. “No, she wouldn’t make such a big thing about telling me if she didn’t want the baby in the first place.” Robert didn’t say anything, none of this was any of his business, not really.

“Come here,” Robert said eventually, holding Aaron close to him. They stood simply holding each other until another car pulled up.

“I should go,” Robert said instantly, recognising Chas’s car.

“You’re not going to stick around?” Aaron called after him. “Coward!“ Robert didn’t stop, getting in his car and driving off.

“Have you calmed down yet?” Chas said, looking at Aaron with concern.

“Because I’m the problem, right?” Aaron said, scowling at her. “Why didn’t you just tell me?”

“I was a little worried about how you’d take it,” Chas admitted.

“I’m not totally unreasonable,” Aaron said. “Everyone I care about in my life didn’t want to tell me this massive secret, because I’m apparently completely unpredictable and no one feels able to talk to me.”

“Paddy’s known for less than two hours,” Chas said, shaking her head. “He’s not hidden it from you.”

“Just my mum and my boyfriend then,” Aaron said. “I feel better.”

“It’s not Robert’s fault,” she said. “He wanted to talk to you. If you’re going to blame someone, blame me.”

“I don’t want to blame anyone,” Aaron said. “Why didn’t you just tell me?”

“I’m scared,” Chas said very quietly. “I had no idea how I felt about it so I wanted to keep it to myself until… I’d thought about it a bit more.”

“And?” Aaron asked her. “Robert mentioned… an abortion?”

“Aaron…”

“I’m not telling you what to do,” he interrupted, not wanting to give her any judgement at all.

“Paddy’s not happy,” she said, sitting next to Aaron on the car bonnet. “Apparently he wants this.”

“Of course he does,” Aaron said. “Have you ever met Paddy?”

“When did you become the calm one? The adult?” Chas asked, in complete disbelief.

“Well… out of the two of us, for once, I seem to be the one who actually has my life together,” Aaron said with a smile. “Don’t worry, it won’t last.” Chas laughed quietly. “How are you?”

“I love you,” she said, looking at Aaron almost in wonder. “You always surprise me.”

“How?” Aaron asked.

“I thought… I really thought you’d fly off the handle when you found out.”

“Robert calmed me down a little,” Aaron admitted. “The worst thing was that you hid it.”

“Don’t you want a little brother or sister?” Chas teased, laughing at the look on his face.

“Oh God, mum,” Aaron said, rubbing a hand over his face in embarrassment. “I’m way too old for that!”

“How the hell do you think I feel?” Chas asked. Aaron laughed, he couldn’t help it. “You’re a good boy.”

“Mum,” Aaron moaned, feeling glad that they were alone. 

“You’ll always be my baby, you know that?”

“Right, on that note I think I’m going to have a pint and try and forget this conversation,” Aaron said, getting up leaving his mum still sat on the car, smiling at him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short again, but hopefully better than nothing. Enjoy!

Aaron walked into the Woolpack, seeing Paddy on what clearly wasn’t his first pint of the afternoon. “Hi,” Aaron said. Paddy looked up at him, very wary.

“Aaron, I didn’t mean… we didn’t mean… it’s got out of control.”

“I’m not going to kick off,” Aaron said. “I’m not thrilled, but…” Aaron shrugged. “How are you?”

“Shocked?” Paddy suggested. “Slowly drinking myself to forget.”

“Good luck with that,” Aaron said, patting him on the shoulder before moving back behind the bar. He had thought he wanted a drink, turns out he didn’t. What he wanted was Robert. He wasn’t in the back room, though his car was outside the Woolpack. Aaron went up to their bedroom and found Robert stretched on the bed, watching some rubbish on the iplayer. He paused it and swung his legs off the bed, looking at Aaron, clearly worried.

“Are you…?”

“I’m fine.”

“Aaron, come on. If you’re going to lie, lie better.”

“I’m good,” Aaron said. “I want to not think about it, and we both know how good you are at making my logical side be completely forgotten for an hour or two."

“I don’t think sex is the answer,” Robert said, though his lips were twitching with amusement.

“Oh, you’re saying no? I’ll just go into town and pick up someone else then…” the words were lightly spoken, the teasing clear and it was a mark of how far they’d come that the words didn’t enrage Robert at all, just made him reach for Aaron’s belt, pulling him down on top of him.

“Don’t you bloody dare…” he murmured, crushing his lips to Aaron’s desperately.

“Give me a better offer then,” Aaron teased, Robert’s hands sliding under his hoodie.

“Oh, just you wait…”

* * *

 

In the pub Chas nodded at Paddy as she came in, who got the silent message and they both went through to the back room of the pub.

“How did he take it?” Paddy asked before Chas could even speak.

“Surprisingly well,” she said. “I really thought… I don’t know. It can’t be good for him though.”

“Stop thinking about him and think about yourself,” Paddy said. “What’re we going to do?”

“I don’t know,” Chas said, sitting down heavily. “I guess… neither of us are really in a great position to welcome a baby into the world, are we? Plus it‘d be the end of you and Rhona.”

“Because I’m doing a great job of winning her back on my own, aren’t I?” Paddy said sarcastically. “Being a father is more important than any relationship,” he added more seriously.

Chas smiled at him softly. “I wish there were more men like you in the world. You always know what to say.”

“No, I really don’t,” Paddy argued.

“You do,” she said. “You were always brilliant with Aaron when he needed you. If… if we do this, I know you’ll be a good dad.”

“Chas, I’ve always loved Aaron like he’s my own.”

“You don’t have to tell me that,” she said. “I always knew that. So does he.” Paddy reached across the table and held her hand tightly.

“Please don’t have an abortion, Chas,” Paddy begged. “If you’re feeling overwhelmed with it all, I will be there to help you. Whatever you need.”

“You’re the only man I’ve ever met that I’d actually believe that of,” she said. “Okay. I’m not happy about this, not yet, but I know you’re right. And I can’t do it to you. Or me, actually. Now I’ve calmed down a bit, getting used to it.”

“Were you that scared of telling Aaron?” Paddy asked.

“I want to do everything I can for him,” Chas said. “I wasn’t there when he needed me the most and I will always feel that guilt for my child that I failed.”

“It wasn’t your fault,” Paddy said. “No one knew about Gordon. You couldn’t have known.”

“Doesn’t make me feel better though,” Chas said. “You’re going to help me?”

“Yeah,” he promised, smiling at her. “Course I will.”

“Okay,” she said. “But you’re telling Rhona. I don’t want to be on the end of that!”

“Thanks,” Paddy said, letting go of her hand. “Oh, that’s going to be a good conversation.”

Chas simply smiled at him.

* * *

 

That evening Paddy came into the pub, looking shaken. “How did it go?” she asked.

“Oh, brilliantly,” Paddy said. “Really fantastic. Does the red hand print on my face not give it away?”

“Oh dear,” Chas said, pouring him a pint without asking. “She didn’t take it well then?”

“What do you think?” Paddy asked.

“Hey,” Chas said. “You wanted this, remember?”

“I know,” he said with a sigh. “I wish it were easier, that’s all.”

“Life isn’t,” she said, passing him his drink. “Where’re you going?” she added as Aaron and Robert passed her.

“Out,” Aaron said without pausing as he got to the door. “Don’t have to explain myself do I?”

Robert looked warily between his boyfriend and Chas and Paddy before following Aaron.

“Oh, so that’s not over then?” Chas said.

“No,” Paddy said.

“Mm. Thought that’d been too easy.”


	6. Chapter 6

The days passed and news leaked out into the village, the way it always did around Emmerdale. Chas felt very aware that people were staring at her, but all she cared about was Aaron. She knew he was avoiding the subject, always claiming work, or that he was busy with Liv or Robert, escaping before the conversation could turn to the pregnancy. Chas just wanted it over with, wanted Aaron to let out whatever it was that was bothering him. Probably shout it, but right now Chas would prefer anything than the stone wall of silence she was currently getting.

One Sunday, she’d had enough. Aaron couldn’t use work as an excuse and Robert had agreed with Chas, getting Aaron to stay home in the back room. When Paddy appeared as well, Aaron looked between them, then got up, sensing a trap.

“Come on, Aaron,” Robert said, grabbing his arm. “Stop avoiding this.”

“Not avoiding anything,” he grumbled, everyone in the room knowing he was lying.

“What is your problem?” Chas asked bluntly. “I’m the one who should be embarrassed, I’m the one who got knocked up the wrong side of forty.”

“I don’t want to get into this,” Aaron said.

“Aaron,” Robert soothed. He ran his hand down his back softly, trying to calm him down, everyone able to sense the tension in him.

“I know you hate this,” Paddy started.

“It’s not that,” Aaron argued. “God, it’s not.”

“Then what is your problem?” Chas asked bluntly.

“Oh, for God’s sake mum,” Aaron said under his breath, shaking his head. “I’m not…” He took a deep breathe and tried again. “Don’t you get it? I’m jealous.”

“Er… why?” Chas said. That wasn’t anything she thought Aaron would say, and she felt completely thrown.

“Don’t you understand? I had the worst childhood ever. Things I can’t even let myself think about for too long. And now you two’ve got your shit together and… this baby’s going to be so lucky. All I ever wanted was to be Paddy’s.” Aaron stopped, his voice breaking and he couldn’t go on.

“Hey, you are mine,” Paddy said quietly.

“It’s not the same,” Aaron said.

“I know you’re angry, but it is the same,” Chas said. “Stop holding onto this, please love.”

“I can’t, it’s all I can think about,” Aaron said, shaking his head. “I’ll get over it. I know you’re excited,” he added to Paddy. He was, everyone in the room knew that, Paddy had been rubbish at hiding it. “I just can’t be. I don’t hate it, I need time. So don’t push me into it because you don’t like how I’m acting,” he added to Chas, walking out and slamming the door behind him.

“He will calm down,” Robert said. “He’s just struggling. I… it’s normally me he’s annoyed with, this is new.”

“Mm,” Chas said darkly. “Well got my three month scan next week, so he’ll have to get used to it sooner or later.”

“I’ll talk to him,” Robert said.

“Oh, that fills me with confidence,” Chas said sarcastically, earning her a glare from Robert.

* * *

 

A few days later, Aaron walked into the pub and reluctantly sat next to Paddy who’d been waving him over.

“Aaron, we need to talk,” Paddy said.

Aaron sighed heavily. “Of course we do,” he said sarcastically.

“It won’t change our relationship,” Paddy told him, cutting to the chase. “This… new baby isn’t going to replace you.”

“Yeah, right,” Aaron said. “Why would you want me hanging around when you’ve got a child who’s actually yours?”

“Because you are mine, Aaron,” Paddy said quietly. “Yes, I am looking forward to this, but not if I lose you over it. I couldn’t bear that.”

“Even if you have to put up with Robert?” Aaron teased.

“I wish you had better taste in men, but… I suppose he’ll do,” Paddy said. “You’re happier than I’ve ever seen you.”

“I can’t even argue that,” Aaron said with a grin. “But don’t tell him, okay? Don’t think I could bear Robert’s smug face.” Paddy smiled too.

“Are we okay?”

“Yeah,” Aaron said, meaning it this time. “I don’t want to lose you, Paddy.”

“Don’t be stupid,” Paddy said, drawing the younger man into a hug. “You’re stuck with me.”

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one chapter to go after this. Thank you for the support!


	7. Chapter 7

Aaron smiled softly as Paddy handed him his brand new little sister in the back room of the pub. She was even smaller than he’d expected. “You look happy,” Aaron said to Paddy.

“I… am… I can’t word it,” Paddy said. “She’s so pretty,” he added, leaning over Aaron and stroking the baby’s cheek gently.

“Nothing like me, then?” Aaron teased.

“Nah, I’ve just got used to having your ugly mug around,” Paddy teased, laughing away, Aaron joining in.

“What’s her name?” Aaron asked.

“Erm… me and your mum are still arguing about that one,” Paddy said. “I think that’ll be under the undecided heading for now.”

“She all right?” Aaron asked.

“Sleeping,” Paddy said. “I think Chas’s earned it. How are you getting on?”

“You mean living with Robert?” Aaron asked, smiling at the thought. They’d only recently got their own place and Aaron was loving it more than he thought he should admit. After being crammed in the pub together for more than a year, it was so good to have the space to breathe and even Liv felt it. “I love it,” Aaron said. “God, it’s so good having the space.”

“He treating you right?” Paddy asked.

“You always bring that up whenever Robert isn’t around,” Aaron said with amusement. “He’s not all bad. If he was, I’d never have stuck around. I don’t want to keep on the self destruction track.”

“Easy,” Paddy said. Aaron had raised his voice and the baby screwed her face up at the sound. Aaron rocked her back into sleep easily. “You’ve got the magic touch,” Paddy said.

“Yeah, right,” Aaron said. “You can have her when she screams.”

“Course I will,” Paddy said lovingly. Aaron felt a brief dart of jealousy that he’d never been looked at like that, but it faded quickly. Paddy had been there for him more than he deserved, and jealousy was childish. He had a life with Robert, he’d pulled himself together. He couldn’t resent his mum or Paddy for having a life too. Well, he shouldn’t, he mentally corrected himself.

Aaron’s phone rang, buzzing on the kitchen table. “Can you…?” Aaron said, not really wanting to let go of his tiny new sister. Paddy nodded, answering it and putting it on speaker. “Hello?”

“Hi Robert,” Aaron said. “You’re on speaker phone by the way. I’m a bit busy right now.”

“I thought you’re meant to be at home?” Robert said confused. “Not working?”

“I’m busy with my new sister,” Aaron said warmly. “I’ll be home later.”

“Oh, they’re home?” Robert asked. “That’s great. How are you?”

“I’m good,” Aaron said. “She’s beautiful.”

“Okay, I’ll see you later, don’t rush.”

“I won’t,” Aaron said.

“I’ll get started on dinner,” Robert said, the look on Paddy’s face was a picture that had Aaron grinning. “Love you,” Robert said easily.

“Love you, too.” When the call disconnected, Aaron looked at Paddy and realised he’d heard their quiet declaration, but Aaron shrugged. He was used to telling Robert how he felt these days. It was good.

“You are happy, aren’t you?” Paddy said. But it wasn’t really a question, so Aaron didn’t answer. They both looked up as they heard footsteps, Chas coming down the stairs.

“Where’s my baby?” Chas said, coming into the room sleepy and bleary eyed. Aaron moved to hand her the precious wrapped bundle but it became clear that wasn’t what she meant as she hugged Aaron tightly.

“Easy, I’ve not died!” Aaron said, shrugging out of her embrace.

“I’ve not seen you in ages,” Chas said, pouting at him. “Now you’ve moved in with Robert.”

“I’m happy, mum,” he said, answering Paddy‘s earlier question.

“I know you are,” she replied. “It’s all that’s stopped me from trying to pull Robert away from you.”

“Like anyone could manage that,” Paddy chipped in. Aaron just smiled.

“You want her?”

“Give her to Paddy,” Chas said. “I need to forget twenty hours of labour first.” Aaron handed her over, grabbing his phone and patting his pocket, looking for his keys.

“I have to go,” Aaron said. “Robert’s waiting.” Chas hugged her son again, this time not encumbered by a baby in Aaron’s arms.

“You need to visit us more often,” Chas said firmly.

“Oh?” Aaron said at her tone, looking at Paddy with amusement. “It’s _us_ now, is it?” Paddy said nothing very loudly. “So I moved out, and he moved in, is that how it was?”

“Aaron…” Aaron just laughed.

“I’ll be over tomorrow,” Aaron promised. “Robert and I’ve bought something for her.”

“You didn’t have to,” Chas said.

“She’s my sister, I kind of did,” Aaron said. “See you tomorrow.” Paddy and Chas waited for the door to close behind him before Chas kissed Paddy gently.

“Sleep well?”

“I think I need another twenty four hours,” Chas said bluntly. “Are you okay?”

“Never better,” Paddy said with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr, robronalways.tumblr.com if you want to find me! x


End file.
